


Bucky's 100th Birthday!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3-10-17, Action Figures, Birthday, Bucky Barnes is 100!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: a birthday party in the park in Wakanda





	

  
Steve and friends threw a party for Bucky for his 100th birthday!  
T'Challa arranged for fireworks.  
Natasha brought an assortment of beverages, including an ice cream float for Steve and a thick malted for Bucky.  
Sam was in charge of finding the most delicious cake in Wakanda. He tasted many and chose a chocolate mochaccino.  
Wanda was in charge of distractions in case Bucky got suspicious that something was going on.  
Steve kept him busy until dusk and then got him to go for a great walk in the park... which just happened to lead to a picnic birthday bash!!

"Happy Birthday, pal," Steve said, with a gentle pat to the shoulder. "Many happy returns of the day!"

"Thanks, Steve," Bucky said.  "With such great friends, things are looking up for sure."

Everybody lifted their glass and toasted the birthday boy.

"Salud!"   
"Na Zdorovie!"  
"Cin-cin!"  
"To your good health!" 

Steve lifted up his float and recited the old Irish blessing:   
"May the road rise to meet you.  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face.  
May God hold you in the hollow of His hand."

"Thanks," Bucky said, with a smile, and Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek as fireworks popped and blossomed in the sky. 


End file.
